<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pictures of you by Somethiingnotnormal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698257">Pictures of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethiingnotnormal/pseuds/Somethiingnotnormal'>Somethiingnotnormal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Three Days in the Infirmary (Percy Jackson)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethiingnotnormal/pseuds/Somethiingnotnormal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after blood of Olympus but pre ToA. </p><p>Nico spends the three days in the infirmary getting closer to will. Nico has a dream journey where he draws his dreams and nightmares. Usually they are either of tartarus or of his sister.</p><p>On the last day while Nico is sleeping Will sees the journey and finds drawings that Nico made of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pictures of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soo this is my first fic and English isn't my first language so im sorry for any mistakes:)<br/>I would be Happy if you left me some feedback so I can improve my writing</p><p>Signed: HS<br/>insta: @Somethiingnotnormal</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Three days" Nico thought as a certain son of Apollo dragged him to the infirmary. He wouldn't admit it out loud but the moment Will took his hand, Skeletal butterflies Were fluttering around his stomach uncontrollably. He knew he was gay for a while now but having a cute boy take his hand and care for him was something that he just hadn't experienced before.<br/>
What Nico didn't know was that Will was trying hard not to blush. He knew Nico wasn't fond of physical contact so he was ecstatic that Nico didn't rip his hand from his grip. The son of Apollo had been wanting to befriend the son of hades for a while but he didn't know how to approach him since : "Heyyy!!! You are that death kid without any friends, right?" wasn't the best icebreaker. Will snapped out of his thoughts when someone yanked on his hand preventing him to run into the doorframe in the infirmary. He turned around to see Nico holding his hand and looking up at him. Will saw worry, tiredness and something he couldn't read in his eyes. " Thanks death boy." Ihe tried to put both joking and sincerity in his thanks and hoped the so n of hades appreciated it.</p><p>"uh, yeah, no problem" he mutterd and Will thought that he spotted a soft pink blush on the pale boys cheeks. He also noted that Nico was still holding his hand like it was his lifeline. He smiled softly at the thought and started to lead Nico toward his room. He absentmindedly intertwined their fingers. They were almost at their destination when he noticed what he had done. He sneakily stole a glance at the pale boy to find that his cheeks had turned a dark shade of red. He decided he wold take a risk ( as if holding hands with his crush wasn't already bold) so he started stroking Nicos hand with his thumb. He swore he heard Nico squeal a little bit beside him and tensed up but after a second he relaxed. As they got to Nicos room Will had to et go of Nicos hand and immediately missed the warm touch.<br/>
The rest of the day was normal although will took Nicos checkup very seriously and may have let his hand linger on Nicos back for a second too long while listening to his breathing. Glances at the other lasted longer and every time Will caught Nico staring he got to see a soft blush bloom on his cheeks.<br/>
Within 10 minutes Will found out that it was easy for him to make Nico blush and he enjoyed every second of it. So he intentionally shot Nico some of the smiles that he  definitely inherited from his dad.</p><p>But then the sun started to set. Nico had already  fallen asleep an hour before Will started making his evening rounds and checking on everyone. He was about to knock on Nicos door when he heard him crying and gasping for air. He immediately opens the door to find the smaller boy kicking and turning in his sleep apparently having a bad nightmare. Will ran over to Nico holding the boy by his shoulders. At first he struggled against his restrained but soon he gave up and will shook im lightly. Nico shot up and accidentally rammed his forehead against Wills. They both were to high on adrenaline to notice or care. Nico looked at Will shocked and clearly terrified<br/>
"its okay. I got you" Will said in a soft and quiet voice. Nico started sobbing again and wills natural reaction was to hold the son of hades in his arms. At that moment he didn't care if Nico judged him, if someone came in or if an asteroid would have his the earth. All that matters to him was that Nico felt safe.<br/>
Nico was taken aback by the sudden physical contact but he didn't care to complain right now so he gave in and wrapped his arms around the blonde boy. He had dreamt of Tartarus again. It wasn't unusual but something was different. Normally in his nightmares would just torture and kill him but this time it wasn't him having to endure all this pain, no, it was the very son of Apollo that was reminding him that he had his back.</p><p>Will was woken up by his sister Kayla who had the morning shift. She came in to drop off some ambrosia pudding and orange juice for breakfast but almost dropped them when she saw her brother cuddling with the son of hades. She took a deep breath, put down the food and snuck to the side of the bed that will was occupying.<br/>
"Will. Will!" She whisper shouted as she gently shook her brother. He stirred and looked around the room. Kayla had a questioning look on her face but it was too early in th morning for will to understand what she was talking about. At the obvious obliviousness her brother was displaying she rolled her eyes and motioned to Nico who was hugging Wills chest in his sleep. Will looked down at the boy and smiled. Nico looked peaceful and at ease especially in contrast to the crying and terrified expression he had worn on his face only a few hours prior. He tore his gaze away from his crush and turned back to his sister who was still waiting for an explanation. </p><p>"He was laying awake crying when I did my night rounds yesterday because of a nightmare he had. I couldn't leave him alone and you know that I have a crush on him so I think it would be good to earn his trust and friendship. Also I don't even know if he likes guys so I'll have to settle for being friends" He whispered to his sister. She nodded and Smiled at him. " just make sure he eats and give him a checkup! I'll be in the front doing the paperwork I put off yesterday"</p><p>What both of the Apollo kids didn't know though, was that Nico has already been awake for multiple hours. He had woken up from a pleasant dream. As soon as he was fully awake he reached to his bedside table where he had his dream journal. He grabbed a 6B pencil, jotted down the date and started sketching his dream. This sadly always made him relive his nightmares every morning but it was important for a kid of one of the big three to keep track of their dreams. Almost all the pages before the one he was currently drawing on were different depictions of tartarus. This one though was actually pretty good. He was on Halfblood-hill looking down onto the strawberry fields. It was mid summer and the sun was standing high. He knows that he is being hugged by someone though he didn't see who was hugging him. After he was done he put he sketchbook back down and turned over to look at the boy who came to comfort him the night before. Nico looked at Will longingly. He's had a crush on the son of Apollo for some time now but he doubted the guy even was into guys and even if he was, why would he like someone like Nico. Nico was snapped out of his thoughts by steps echoing through the infirmary. He quickly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around will. After that he had pretended to sleep but listened in on everything the siblings were talking about. He didn't think he would ever be this lucky again.</p><p>.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>